Over the past 20 years, five Fogarty Center research training grants linking the UW and UPCH have helped foster development of a rich scientific community in Peru focused on biomedical research and clinical trials Over 60 Fogarty scholar graduates have acquired the technical knowledge and expertise in interdisciplinary research and they bring a unique understanding of global health in their own home context. With the increasing opportunities for new scholars and others to introduce innovative new technologies and evidence- based interventions into Peruvian health systems, a lack of training options in leadership, policy and management has become evident. During the last 3 years, the new Department of Global Health (DGH) at the UW has collaborated with Schools of Business, Public Affairs, Law and Health Sciences, and with international partners including the Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia (UPCH) in Peru, to proactively and systematically develop educational and training programs in leadership, policy and management, with a focus on global health programs. Simultaneously, with PATH, Health Alliance International, l-TECH, and the UW Institute for Health Metrics and Evaluation (M&E), we have developed case-study oriented courses related to implementation science, monitoring and evaluation. This ARRA-related proposal will directly benefit the UW and DGH, both by helping us to continue to consolidate the LPM course modules with the implementation science and M&E global health modules;and by enabling us to expedite the transition of these courses to on-line offerings for LMICs. Development of distance-learning modules will facilitate development of sustainable programs between the U.S. and Peru, such as the Health Services and Operational Research components of our ICOHRTA grant, and will provide an opportunity to offer these modules to Fogarty trainees, at other UW-affiliated as well as non-UW-affiliated international sites. We therefore propose to: 1) provide an interdisciplinary education, training, and mentoring program in global health leadership, policy and management (LPM) closely linked to related implementation science, prioritizing graduates of Fogarty post-doctoral research training programs;2) adapt this program to bidirectional, interactive, online distance learning;and 3) support interdisciplinary 3-6 month mentored capstone team LPM projects. Experience gained through this one-year grant would also provide additional insight for a more ambitious future application in LPM training with a focus on implementation science for Fogarty trainees and post-graduates from multiple disciplines relevant to global health. RELEVANCE: This proposed training program would offer classroom and distance-based education and a mentored interdisciplinary training project combining leadership, policy and management (LPM) focusing on global health to U.S. and Peruvian post-graduates. The goal of this program is to improve health for Peruvians and develop a sustainable program for LPM training in global health research at the UW and UPCH.